The Last Lesson
by Kitalpha
Summary: After Anakin turns to the dark side, Obi-Wan searches for his lost apprentice to turn him back. But on the way, an accident leads him to find someone he will never forget...


LastLesson.html THE LAST LESSON   
PART I: THE LOST KNIGHT 

The vibroblade flashed in the night, cleanly slicing off Anakin's padawan braid. It fell, snake like, at Obi-Wan's feet."   
You are no longer my master," said Anakin. He turned sharply on his heels and stalked off, leaving Obi-Wan standing alone, fighting the lump forming in his throat. 

Obi-Wan sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. It was only a dream. Wearily, he rubbed his face with his hands. He had had the same dream every night since it had happened. Why did he have to keep reliving it? It was painful enough the first time.   
He glanced at the ship's chronometer. About an hour left. He was on his way to Coruscant, coming back from a mission. The silence on the ship was deafening, seemingly mocking Anakin's friendly conversation and curious questions that had once filled it. Obi-Wan sighed. His missions always seemed boring and lonesome without Anakin with him.   
A red flashing light and an alarm brought Obi-Wan suddenly out of his musing.   
"What?!?" he exclaimed. "It's too soon!" He quickly checked the course on the navicomputer and let out a groan. Somehow the course had been misprogrammed to lead him right through a planetary system. The safety feature was kicking in, yanking him out of hyperspace as soon as it detected the gravity well of the planet. He was suddenly thrown forward onto a bulkhead as the ship lurched clumsily into normal space. As he sat up, he gingerly touched his forehead. He could feel sticky blood spreading from a nasty cut there.   
A loud crash rocked the ship. I'm under attack! Thought Obi-Wan. Another hit. He glanced up at the sensor screen. No ships in range. Oh no! Meteors! One more struck the ship before he could climb back into his chair. He quickly assessed the damage readouts. Engines out. Communications out. Flight control damaged. Taking a deep breath, he took the sluggish controls and focused the Force on dodging asteroids. His only hope was to get to the planet below without sustaining too much damage. Because the engines were gone, he had to sort of glide the ship down through the atmosphere and hope he found a good place to land. As the ship dipped down below the clouds, the sun was just slipping below the horizon, igniting the ocean in a glittering inferno that extended in all directions as far as he could see. It was intensely beautiful, even as he realized it could mean his death. The molten gold water rushed up to meet the small sliver ship. It skipped once, like a stone, then sank into the crystalline depths. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali-Nia Charon climbed nimbly up the ladder to the roof of the ark. She sat down near the edge and looked out over the gold-tinged water at the sunset. A deep sigh escaped her lips. All her chores were finished, but she felt strangely unsettled. Bringing one knee up to her chest, she rested her chin on her arm. She just couldn't shake off the odd feeling that something was going to happen. Absently, her finger traced the edge of the roof as the warm ocean breeze tugged playfully at her white tunic. Something bright in the sunset caught her eye. A quick flash high in the sky was followed by a   
burningly brilliant streak that landed in the distance with a splash. A puzzled expression crossed her face, but she shook it off. Just a meteor. She thought. A big one. But something deep inside her disagreed. She got up, strode to the edge and swung down the ladder. Her aunt Miranda was down in the kitchen looking over a list of the herds of their deep sea ranch on a datapad. Cali-Nia plopped down in a chair across from her.   
"What's the matter?" asked Miranda.   
Cali sighed. "I don't know. I just... I have a bad feeling about...something."   
Miranda's eyes shifted back down to her work. "Oh."   
"It's just like...like it was before," Cali-Nia said, her face pained.   
"Cali, that was a long time ago. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine," said Miranda. "Go to bed. You'll forget about it in the morning."   
"All right. Good night, Aunt." Cali-Nia hugged her and walked out of the room. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Obi-Wan was thrown out of his chair and across the cabin when the ship hit, but he managed to stay conscious. In the viewport he could see nothing but blue and gold water. Soon, he knew, the ship would sink and be crushed under the water's pressure. It would be better to abandon ship now than die later. He picked himself up off the floor and hurried to the exit. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the door's button. A wall of water rushed in and surrounded him in seconds. He wished he had thought to bring his breather.   
He used the Force to stop his breathing and swam for the airlock. It had jammed under the pressure, but it was open far enough for Obi-Wan to pass through. He could see the slanting rays of sunlight streaming into the water above him, so he concentrated on reaching them. Each powerful stroke brought him one agonizingly tiny bit closer to the surface, until he finally broke through. He floated on his back for a moment, enjoying the precious salty air. Then he sat up and treaded water.   
The ship's communication's array, or what was left of it, was still sticking up out of the water on his right. He grabbed it and hung on to save energy. The sun was already down, and it would be dark soon. He hazarded a look down into the blue depths. There was no bottom in sight. It was probably pretty deep, judging by the chill in the water that contrasted sharply with the summery air. Obi-Wan saw a bright splash of bronzeish color deep beneath the waves. Maybe a patch of sun? No, he thought, glancing at the   
sunset. Now it was a dull orange ribbon on the horizon, with none of the short-lived golden brilliance he had seen before.   
He closed his eyes and rested his throbbing head on the antenna. The cut on his head stung from the salt water. Through the Force, he felt a little presence hidden nearby. It was gentle, kind, and curious. Its thoughts were strangely simple, like a young child's. Maybe it was some sort of semi-intelligent sea creature. Maybe it would respond to some sort of message through the Force. He concentrated his mind on friendly, welcoming thoughts. Help me! his mind cried. He heard a small splash nearby, and he opened his eyes. A smooth skinned, golden sea creature was looking at him curiously. It made a questioning whistle noise.   
"So it was you down there," said Obi-Wan. "Help me. Please."   
The creature swam around him, clicking thoughtfully to itself. Suddenly, it   
dove underwater and out of sight.   
"No! Wait!" he exclaimed, but the little cetacean did not return. He sighed resignedly. Just imagine, he thought bitterly. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the great Jedi Knight, drowning to death on an unfamiliar planet. He felt very alone.   
A few minutes later, the bronze cetacean reappeared.   
"Oh good. You came back," he said.   
The creature made a cheerful noise that vaguely reminded him of an astromech droid. A few feet away, another coppery head broke the surface of the water. Three more surfaced behind him.   
"I see! You brought help!" he said. "Thank you!"   
Four of the creatures packed themselves together in a tight formation so that Obi-Wan could ride in the middle on their backs. He grabbed ahold of one of their slippery dorsal fins and held on tightly as they began swimming. He soon found he didn't really need to though, the cetaceans held him above water very well most of the time. Waves still washed over his head occasionally, sending waves of pain through the cut on his head. The first creature that he had met went on ahead, perhaps in search of human   
settlements. Obi-Wan settled in for a long ride. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali-Nia quietly slipped out the back door of the cabin. She could feel the slight movement of the ark under her bare feet as it hovered on the waves. The sun's last glow was slowly waning on the horizon, and a few twinkling stars peeped from the blue-black sky like corusca gems. Cali couldn't sleep. For days, she hadn't been able to shake off the feeling that something was the matter. She shivered in the cool night air. Two of the moons were up already, and they cast a shimmering silver layer over the endless waves. Her sharp eye caught a brief glimmer of gold beneath the water. Tsaelke? Probably. Tsaelke were playful bronze colored cetaceans. They loved helping humans, and could even communicate a little through the Force. Cali-Nia saw the flash again, closer this time. She crept to the edge of the ark. As she looked down over the edge, she shoved her hand underwater and snapped her   
fingers, then whistled. Abruptly a bronzeish form appeared and thrust its smooth face above the water. He answered with a similar snap-whistle. Cali-Nia gently rubbed the rounded snout while murmuring soothingly to the tsaelke.   
"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Cali-Nia could feel the ripples of the creature's anxiety through the Force. The tsaelke clicked and whimpered as it turned on its side to look up at her with one large, expressive eye. Confused, frightened images of a silver ship, blood in the water, and lost human assaulted her. She sat back in a daze. That must have been what was bothering her lately. She glanced at the remnants of the sun's rays disappearing into the sea. Her sleek little water skimmer was docked nearby at the aft end of the ark. Lips set in a straight line, she disconnected it and sped out over the ocean. Cali-Nia closed her eyes and let the Force guide her actions. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to whatever or whoever she was looking for. Soon, Soon, she thought. Just a little longer and this feeling will go away... 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Obi-Wan hardly noticed the salty wave that crashed over his head. He'd been traveling with the cetaceans for days now; he wasn't sure how many. He could barely hang on to the dorsal fin of the creature he was riding on. His mouth tasted salty and dry from all the seawater he had accidentally   
swallowed. Worse, his head throbbed incessantly. Most likely he had a concussion. Obi-Wan listened to the rise and fall of the water and the haunting sound of sea creatures calling to one another underwater. The   
waves seemed to lift him up with each swell. It's kind of like flying... he thought. His eyes drooped, and he made a valiant effort too keep them open. So tired...got to stay awake... Ahead he saw what looked like stars floating on the rippling sea. A twin set of stars floated just above. How pretty, he thought, I wonder how they got down here... Slowly, he drifted into unconsciousness. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali-Nia felt herself stop the skimmer. She opened her eyes, feeling strangely calm. The tsaelke clicked anxiously at her. It swam swiftly over toward a small pod of five- no, four tsaelke swimming slowly her way.   
Something else was between them, like they were carrying it. She slowly sent her skimmer forward. The repulsorlifts hummed softly as it slid easily over the water. As she got nearer, Cali-Nia began to be able to make out the form of a limp human. No, she thought. I'm too late! I should have come sooner! A sinking feeling gripped her stomach.   
Cali-Nia fell numbly to her knees as the tsaelke gently nudged their burden toward her. It's my fault. I could have saved him, she lamented as she dragged the body onto the deck of the skimmer. Trembling hands wiped the water from his face. Cali wondered who he was. His face was handsome, and somehow familiar. She would probably never know now. If only she'd gotten there a bit earlier, he would have been safe! His body was even still warm.   
Cali-Nia struggled to pull him further onto the skimmer. As she lifted his shoulders, she heard a faint choking noise, like a cough. Maybe he was alive! The tsaelke twittered excitedly and leaped about in the water. With newfound hope, Cali-Nia tilted his head back and breathed precious air into his mouth. He made no response. Desperate, she tried again. Suddenly he began to cough weakly, then stronger. He rolled over on his side, and Cali let him cough until all the water was gone from his lungs. After a minute, he lay still on the   
deck, resting.   
Gently, Cali-Nia lifted his head, and his eyes opened. They were an enchanting blue gray. The man just looked at her for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak. Cali-Nia quickly put her finger to his lips.   
"Shhh, don't try to talk. Wait a minute." She had a jug of water stored on her skimmer for emergencies when she might be stranded on the open sea. Cali-Nia took it out and put it to his lips for him to drink, but he feebly lifted his hand to ward it off.   
"Please," he said hoarsely, "No more water!"   
"It's all right," Cali-Nia replied. "It's fresh. You need it." Still, he refused. "Trust me," she pleaded. Finally he accepted it, and drank.   
"You're right," he said. "It does feel better."   
Cali smiled and helped him to sit up. "The sea can dehydrate you like you wouldn't believe. Stay out there long enough and the salt will suck every drop out of your body, if you don't drown first."   
The man grimaced. "I was certainly out there long enough. It must have been several days, at least."   
"I know," she answered.   
His brow furrowed for a moment.   
She grinned. "What's your name?"   
"I was about to ask you the same thing."   
Cali smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Cali-Nia Charon."   
He took her hand. "My name is Obi-Wan."   
Cali-Nia's green eyes widened. "Obi-Wan Kenobi!" she exclaimed. "I thought you looked familiar. I saw you all over the holonet in the stories a few years back about how you were on Naboo fighting the Trade Federation! And your master died in the war--" She cut herself off, seeing the amused look suddenly melt from his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you."   
"It's all right," he answered. "You couldn't have known better."   
"No, I couldn't possibly know how it feels could I." She said bitterly.   
Obi-Wan looked down at the deck, knowing he had hurt her somehow. Cali-Nia covered her face with her hand.   
"I'm sorry," she said. Deep pain marked her smooth features when she met his eyes again. She made a visible effort to compose herself, but the sorrow lingered behind her eyes afterwards, despite her attempts. "We should get back, before you freeze in those wet clothes," she said. Obi-Wan nodded, and Cali-Nia took the controls of the skimmer and headed back toward the distant cluster of lights that were the ark. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

The journey back was mostly silent. It was nearly dawn when the skimmer pulled up next to the Charon family's ark. Cali-Nia leaped nimbly over the gap beside the skimmer and fastened the docking straps firmly. Obi-Wan sized up the ranch. It was a good 25 meters long, and a little under half that distance wide. A somewhat smaller, more streamlined vessel similar to it was attached to one side. They both had narrow walkways along either side of a large, squarish cabin. A ladder led up to the roof, where there was a sort of   
sunshade and some benches.   
Cali-Nia finished docking the skimmer and squatted next to him.   
"Can you walk?" she asked gently, concern showing in her blue-green eyes.   
"I'll try," he answered. The young woman put his arm around her neck and helped him to his feet. His legs felt tired and weak, and the weight of his waterlogged cloak dragged him down a lot.   
Slowly the two made their way to a door in the end of the cabin. Cali-Nia touched a button and it slid open. A long hallway stretched before them. At the end was a large room with many windows, and along the hallway were doors. Cali-Nia led him to the second door on the left. It opened into a sparsely furnished, square bedroom. A single viewport was placed in the center of the far wall. She helped him out of his heavy brown cloak and let him sit down on the bed. Then she went to the dresser and took out a set of   
clothes. She fingered them hesitantly, as if reluctant to give them away. Seeming to recover, Cali-Nia turned to him with the outfit.   
"Here are some dry clothes for you. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she left the room.   
Obi-Wan changed out of his waterlogged outfit, careful not to bump his aching head in the process. The clothes he was given were made of a soft, light fabric. There was a forest green tunic and off-white pants. They smelled good, and there seemed to be a comfortable presence in them when he put them on. Obi-Wan thought he would have liked the man who had once worn these.   
He sat down on the bed. Almost immediately there was a light knock on the door.   
"Come in," he said.   
Cali-Nia came back in the room holding a small med kit. "Got to see about that cut. How'd you get it?" she asked.   
Obi-Wan gingerly touched his swollen forehead. "My ship's computer somehow got misprogrammed. I ended up coming out of hyperspace rather suddenly, and I wasn't strapped in."   
She winced sympathetically. Taking out a soft, damp cloth, she sat beside him on the bed. Gently, she wiped away the dried blood and sea salt that was caked there. He could feel her using the Force to ease his pain.   
"You're a Jedi," he said, surprised. He wondered, was she here on a mission?   
"It's a long story. Don't worry about it. Now get some rest." The tone in her voice warned him not to push further. She applied some antibiotic to the cut and packed up the med kit. "Sleep well," she said, then   
gathered up his wet clothes and left the room. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

After washing Obi-Wan's clothes and hanging them up to dry, Cali-Nia headed to the kitchen for something hot to drink. She could use a cup of caf right now; she had been running on nervous energy for the past day or two. Now, lacking that, she felt exhausted.   
As she walked into the small kitchen she was surprised to notice the light was on. Her aunt Miranda was sitting at the little round table with a pot of caf already made. Miranda was an older woman, with weathered skin and kind eyes. Her light brown hair was streaked with gray, and little crow's feet crinkled around her eyes when she smiled.   
"Care for some?" she asked, gesturing to the pot on the table.   
Cali-Nia nodded and sat down on the table across from her aunt. She gratefully sipped the caf and pushed her bangs out of her face. She sighed.   
"You look awful," Miranda commented.   
"I know," said Cali-Nia. "I haven't slept since I got that terrible premonition."   
Miranda's sympathy showed through her smile. "Who was that with you out there?" she asked. "I heard you drive up in your skimmer and wondered what you were doing out on the water in the middle on the night with some stranger."   
Cali-Nia smiled mischievously. "You'll never guess."   
"Probably not," her aunt replied.   
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
Miranda chuckled. "Oh Cali," she said. "Must you joke about everything? I'm not going to fall for it this time. Who was it, really?"   
Cali-Nia said nothing, and silently sipped her caf.   
"I mean it Cali. Stop."   
Cali-Nia waved her hand at the door. "Would you like to see for yourself?"   
Miranda paused. "Sithspawn. You really aren't kidding, are you?"   
"Nope."   
"Wow. That's amazing. What's he doing here of all places?" asked Miranda.   
"His hyperdrive malfunctioned. I guess he reverted to realspace when he hit the gravity well, then went down in that meteor shower five days ago."   
"And he's been floating alone in the sea for five days?" exclaimed Miranda.   
Cali-Nia shook her head. "Tsaelke found him. One came here for help and the others stayed to keep him afloat. Good thing too. He hit his head when the ship crashed and he was unconscious when I found him." Miranda gave an acknowledging nod. "I better go do my chores," continued Cali-Nia. "The calves will be hungry." She stood up, stretched, and rubbed her tired face, leaning heavily on the wall.   
Miranda shook her head disapprovingly. "I'll do your chores, Cali. You'll just fall overboard from lack of sleep and then your uncle will have to come rescue you."   
Cali-Nia smiled tiredly. "Thank you, aunt."   
"Get some sleep now. I'll take care of things." 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

A few days later Cali-Nia was on the roof mending some fish nets when she head her uncle, Alban, calling her. She crawled over to the edge and hung her head over the edge. Uncle Alban was standing in the doorway of the cabin.   
"What is it, Uncle?" she asked.   
He looked up at her, squinting against the sun. "Miranda wanted you to catch a fish for supper tonight. I'm getting too old for that sort of thing."   
Cali-Nia smiled. "No problem." She pulled her head back up above, gave the nets a final check, and started down the ladder. The nets went back in the large compartment in the stern deck where they had come from, and in their place she took out several sections of a long metal shaft. They were made to fit perfectly together to form a spear with a barbed point for holding slippery fish. Cali-Nia left the sections on the deck while she went inside to change into her swimsuit. Wrapping a towel around her waist, she went back outside. To her surprise, Obi-Wan was standing out on the deck when she got there. He looked much better after getting some rest.   
"Hello," she said, shutting the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"   
"Better," he replied, then smiled. "My headache is gone."   
"That's good," she said. "You're healing fast."   
"Thanks to you," he said softly.   
Cali-Nia grinned and looked down, embarrassed. "Aww, it was nothing. I did what I had to."   
"No, I mean it. Thank you, Cali-Nia."   
"Anytime. And call me Cali." She knelt and began fitting together the pieces of her spear.   
"What's that?" asked Obi-Wan.   
"It's a fishing spear. You have to dive down deeper to get the bigger fish, so it's hard to catch them with our small nets. So we ride on tsaelke and try to spear them. It's great fun."   
"Tsaelke?"   
Cali looked surprised. "Oops! I didn't tell you? You have a right to know; you owe them your life. They're those cetaceans that found you."   
Obi-Wan nodded. "Tsaelke. I've never heard of them. I guess they live only on this planet. Which reminds me, exactly what planet is this?"   
"Chad IV," she replied. "Don't feel bad if you've never heard of it. Pretty much the whole thing is water, so there's not much in the way of population."   
"Oh, I've heard of it," he answered. "Callista is from here."   
Cali jumped to her feet. "Callista!" she cried.   
Obi-Wan stared at her. "You know her?"   
She nodded emphatically. "We used to be best friends!"   
"Well. Small galaxy. I've met her once or twice, in the Jedi Temple" Obi-Wan stated.   
"So she did get to be a jedi. I'm happy for her." Cali's eyes became distant. "Papa used to tease us because we had the same nickname."   
"Is he here?" asked Obi-Wan innocently.   
"Who?"   
"Your father."   
She looked down. "No. He is dead."   
"I'm sorry," said Obi-Wan.   
"It's all right. It was a long time ago." They were silent for a moment, and Cali-Nia went to the edge of the ark and put her hand in the water. She snapped her fingers and whistled softly. Before long, a barely audible response shimmered through the waves. A silver tsaelke appeared from the deep. Cali rubbed the blunt nose, and the little cetacean closed its eyes contentedly. "This is Silver. She helps me fish." She grabbed her newly assembled spear and stood up. "You'd better stand back, or you might get splashed." Obi-Wan took a few steps back toward the wall.   
Cali-Nia removed the towel from around her waist. She was reaching down to get her breather when she heard a sound. Turning, she looked to see what was the matter.   
Obi-Wan looked sheepish. "I tripped."   
Cali raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the sea. She stuck the breather in her mouth and launched herself into a graceful backwards dive into the water. Silver followed quickly, leaving Obi-Wan alone.   
He wiped his face. He'd gotten splashed anyway.   
Obi-Wan sank down to sit on the floor, his back against the wall. He hadn't been exactly truthful with Cali. His body still felt awful, as if he had been trampled by a herd of stampeding nerfs. Besides that, his mind felt drained. All sorts of ideas about Cali's past, why they had been brought together, and why she wouldn't tell him anything had been running through his head, day and night, ever since he had been rescued. She was a Jedi, that much was clear. But why was she here, and not on Coruscant, or on a mission? Why did the mention of his master affect her so deeply? He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.   
Her eyes were green.   
Green like Cerasi's.   
That particular thought refused to go away. Cerasi? He hadn't thought of her in years. He had known her when he was just a child, not long after Qui-Gon had taken him as apprentice. They met on a mission to a war torn planet where she was one of the leaders of an underground organization of young people working for peace. They became very close friends, if nothing more than that. Maybe if they'd been older... He had even left the Jedi for a time so he could be with her, and his other new friends.   
It had broken his heart when she died.   
Why did Cali remind him of her? 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali plunged headfirst into the cool ocean. Blue-green bubbles swirled around her at she stroked downward. She could see Silver following her. The little tsaelke swam excitedly around her in tight circles. Cali grabbed Silver's slender dorsal fin, and Silver angled downward to where the fish lived. The water gradually changed from turquoise to blue, and from blue to navy. They were at the right depth. Cali stretched out her senses in the Force, searching for a fish. She could feel Silver doing the same with her limited ability. As one, the pair glided through the depths, letting the Force guide them to their fish.   
Both hunters sensed it at the same time. Silver whistled her excitement while Cali urged her toward the bright speck in the Force that she knew was their prey. In a moment, it was in sight. Long and thin, its triangular fins jutted out from its body. Blue and green stripes ran down its back, and its white belly blended in perfectly with them along the sides. The mouth was sharp-toothed and menacing.   
Cali gripped her spear and held it ready. The fish spotted them and headed the other way, but Silver anticipated that and moved into its path. The fish backpedaled furiously, fear showing in its beady black eyes. Silver circled it nimbly, avoiding the thrashing jaw that snapped at her as she slipped by. Cali gripped the tsaelke's body with her legs, freeing both her hands to use with the spear. The next time Silver made a pass, Cali jabbed at the fish with the barbed point. The shot bounced harmlessly off the fish's hard scales. She recovered the spear and held it ready. Silver began to poke at the fish with her snout, angering it even more. It tried again at getting away, but Silver and Cali were there already in its path, dodging and   
poking. Frustrated, it lunged at Cali, jaws snapping. Silver took her safely below the attack. Coming up behind the fish, Cali plunged her spear deep into its side. It flopped clumsily, red blood staining the water. Slowly, it stopped moving, and Cali yanked it off the spear. She held it by the gills and signaled Silver to head for the surface.   
They rose swiftly through the water. Cali watched the sunlight above grow brighter and brighter until it shattered over her head. She let go of Silver and started swimming back to the ark. Obi-Wan stood up, looking worried, possibly because of the trail of blood behind her.   
Cali lifted her spear up to the deck, then heaved the large fish up after it. Obi-Wan grabbed the tail and helped her pull it onto the ark. Silver leaped playfully around as Cali lifted herself onto the edge and took out her breather. She sat, dripping, on the edge for a moment.   
Obi-Wan knelt and looked incredulously at the fish. "I can't believe you caught that thing all by yourself. It's longer than you are!"   
Cali gave him an admonishing look and nodded her head toward Silver. The tsaelke promptly rolled over on her back and started to wail.   
Obi-Wan laughed. "On second thought, I guess you had good help. Either way," he said, standing up. "It's still amazing."   
Cali flipped her hair over her shoulders and said, "That's high praise, coming from a Jedi Knight."   
"That doesn't make it any less true," he said seriously.   
"More so, if anything."   
Obi-Wan crouched down beside her. "You could be one. A Jedi. You should be one."   
She shook her head. "Nonsense. I'm too old. They'd never take me without any prior training."   
Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "Prior training? But I was sure--" He stopped, confused. "I didn't crash here by accident. There's no such thing as luck."   
"I-- " Cali began. She turned away, he face pained.   
The confusion on Obi-Wan's face turned suddenly to compassion. He didn't know what to say. He had hurt her again, somehow. "Look," he said, "I didn't mean-"   
Cali stood up and turned her back to him for a moment, then picked up the fish's tail. "Help me," she said.   
Wordlessly, Obi-Wan lifted the front end of the fish and helped her carry it away. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

"I hope you like seafood," Cali said as they walked into the galley. "We don't have much else, unless you like these." She tossed a ration cube over her shoulder as she spoke.   
"I'll eat almost anything," Obi-Wan replied.   
"Of course, you must be starving. I'm not taking very good care of you."   
"I'm alive, aren't I? That's something."   
"I suppose," she said.   
Since that morning Cali had made an obvious effort to be cheerful, but she was still more moody than before. Obi-Wan had made up his mind to tiptoe around any subject related to the Jedi until he figured out what was bothering her. So far he hadn't offended her again.   
They sat down at the tiny, round table with their sandwiches and began to eat. Conversation was at a minimum; they were both awfully hungry.   
When they were mostly finished, Obi-Wan spoke. "You should come to Coruscant with me." Cali looked up, so he continued quickly. "You wouldn't have to stay, you could come back if--"   
"If what?" she interrupted.   
"Uh," Obi-Wan hesitated. This wasn't going well.   
"If the council wouldn't accept me? Is that it?"   
So he had offended her.   
"Cali--" he started, but cut himself off. She was smiling. It wasn't a friendly smile.   
"You're just dying to know, aren't you?" she said.   
Obi-Wan was now officially confused.   
"But you'll never ask me, because you're afraid to make me angry," she continued.   
Obi-Wan was getting pretty annoyed with all this nonsense. He got up from his chair and stood over her. "Look Cali, if you're going to tell me why you've been moping around all day, do it now. If you don't want   
me here I will go back to Coruscant and you'll never see me again. You'll miss your only chance to be a Jedi."   
Cali looked shocked. "Moping?" she asked.   
"Yes. I hope you don't think you can fool me by pretending you're not still upset." He sat back down. "Something's bothering you."   
She covered her face with her hands and rested her elbows on the table. Her shoulders slumped. Obi-Wan wondered if he had been too hard on her. Then her muffled voice said, "You're right, you're right." She looked up. "I should have told you by now. It was wrong of me to confuse you like that. It's just so hard to talk about still..."   
Obi-Wan leaned on the table. He wanted to say something, but no words came.   
"I was apprenticed to my father when I was very young--" she began.   
That one sentence explained almost everything. Only, why was she still here? "But I thought you said--" Obi-Wan interrupted.   
"I said the Council would never take me at this age without any training. I didn't say I didn't have any," she explained. Obi-Wan thought back, remembering what she had said. She was right. He had just assumed...   
Cali interrupted his thoughts by continuing with her story. "I was almost ready to face the trials when something came up for Papa, a mission so dangerous everyone thought it was impossible, and that anyone attempting it would be killed. " A wistful smile crossed her face. "But he was so stubborn, no one could convince him not to go." Cali paused. "Not even me."   
Obi-Wan could see where this was going. Cali remained composed outwardly, but he could see her struggling. Her voice wavered slightly when she spoke again.   
"Of course he was just as stubborn when it came to me. He wouldn't let me go with him. So he left me on Chad with Aunt and Uncle." At this point she had to stop and take a deep breath. "I felt it the instant he died." This was too much. She covered her face and tried to control herself.   
After a minute she took her hands away. Obi-Wan caught the sheen of tears in her eyes. "After that I just... didn't do anything. I didn't try to go back to the Temple, and no one came looking for me, so I just stayed   
here. No one knew that Papa left me here, so they must have assumed I was dead too. I didn't want to go back. Everything reminded me of him, and I was afraid-- what if--"   
"It happened again?" Obi-Wan finished for her.   
Cali nodded mutely.   
"I see," he said. "Do you wish you had gone back?"   
"Yes, very much. Papa would have wanted me to. But they won't take me now, since I left, " she said regretfully.   
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, they will. I know they will."   
"You don't know that--" she began.   
"Yes, I do," he said seriously. "Because I left once too."   
"You?" she answered, astonished. "Why?"   
Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "It's a long story. I'll tell you another time."   
Cali glared at him.   
He rose from his chair. "I hope you change your mind. It'd be a shame if you spent your whole life chasing fish." 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali grabbed her pillow and punched it fiercely. The stupid thing was always so flat, no wonder she couldn't sleep. And that blanket! Too hot with it, too cold without it. No one could be expected to get any rest in these conditions. Cali stopped tossing for a moment and sighed. "Not even someone who has to decide whether to spend the rest of her life chasing fish or not," she whispered to the empty room. She did want to go back to the Jedi. It was what she had always wanted to do. But what if...?   
That was it. The "what if" was always there, holding her back. What if they wouldn't take her? What if they did? What if someone died, just like Papa? What if it was her fault? Even now she didn't know how Papa died. It always bothered her to think that she might have been able to help him if she had been there. Maybe she should have argued harder with him to let her come.   
Cali looked at the glowing chronometer on the wall. She groaned and flopped back onto her bed. It was later than she thought. Maybe... She did a quick calculation in her head. At the Jedi Temple it was only early evening. She could...nah. Bad idea. Callista probably barely remembered her. Maybe she wasn't even there. She could be on a mission. Besides, she knew Callie would try to convince her to go. Cali would rather make an impartial decision.   
Of course, a little advice might be helpful.   
And she couldn't sleep.   
Talking to Callista might help her get to sleep.   
Probably not.   
Cali rolled out of bed and turned on the light. She squinted, suddenly blind. She turned down the brightness. Cali got out her holocomm and set it on the table by her bed. She crossed her legs and hoped Callie was home.   
A few moments passed. Just as she thought, she wasn't home. Cali reached for the button to shut down the holocomm, but it suddenly fizzled to life. Callista appeared in front of her, looking older, but still the same as always. Cali smiled joyfully at seeing her friend again.   
"Hello? Who is this?" Callista asked.   
Cali's smile faded. "Callie? Don't you know me?"   
"I don't think so. I used to know someone..." she trailed off thinking. "But that's impossible. She's dead," said Callista with finality. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." She moved to cut off the transmission.   
"No, Callie! Wait!" Cali pleaded.   
Callista paused.   
"I'm not dead! I'm right here! Please trust me! I am me! I am Cali!"   
"Look, whoever you are, this isn't funny. Leave Cali alone. Leave me alone." Callista's hand moved again toward the button.   
"Callista! I wasn't with Papa on that mission! He wouldn't let me go! I've been here with Aunt Miranda and Uncle Alban the whole time! You have to believe me!"   
Callista stopped again, undecided. "Cali," she said, as if testing the word. Cali held her breath. "Oh Cali, it is you!" she said.   
Cali let out her breath in a long ecstatic gasp. A grin spread across her face and she reached her hand out to the hologram, as if she could touch Callista across the distance. If they had been in person, they would have hugged.   
Suddenly, Callista drew her hand back. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said, as if the thought had just occurred to her. "Everyone thinks you're dead."   
Cali looked down. "I don't know," she mumbled. "It was stupid, I was...afraid to go back. I don't know."   
"Oh, Cali. It's okay, I know how close you were to your father." She paused. "Are you coming back now?"   
"Yes! No. I don't know. It was so long ago." she said quietly.   
Callista looked at her. "Why did you contact me then, if not to say you were coming back? You never have before," she said, slightly angry.   
Cali groaned. "You'll never believe me!"   
Callista arched an eyebrow. "That depends on what you are about to tell me. Fire away."   
"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Cali said, and related her story.   
"Obi-Wan wants me to come to Coruscant and become a jedi again. But I don't know...I just...don't know if I can," she finished. She looked inquiringly at Callista for approval. "Well?"   
Callista hesitated. "You're right. I don't believe you. Do you know what the odds are that anyone would crash right near your ranch?"   
Cali frowned her disappointment.   
"But if you come back," exclaimed Callista, "you can prove it when you get here!"   
"I guess so."   
"Oops, I have to go. May the Force be with you," said Callista.   
"And with you," Cali replied. She ended the transmission.   
Cali turned off the lights and sank back into her bed. She felt very tired now. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali walked softly down the hallway to the main room of the ark, taking care not to wake the others. The pale gold light of dawn streamed in through the large, curved windows in the main room of the ship. The brilliant yellow eye of the sun lay far out on the water, a mere sliver on the distant horizon.   
Cali sat down in front of a large, flat, circular screen. It was the sonar sensors, used to detect fish, dangerous predators, shallow water, and other underwater objects. Cali set the screen to display the location of the herds today. She studied it thoughtfully. Groups of green blips drifted lazily about, feeding and going about their business.   
As she watched, two lone blips appeared on the edge, about 60 kilometers away. One was yellow. That meant it didn't have one of their ranch's transmitters in it. She zoomed in on the two blips and brought up the information on the yellow one. She noticed the size-- Ah! So that was it. One of their cows was bringing her new calf back to the herd. It would need to be marked as soon as possible.   
Cali opened a nearby compartment and got out a tiny chip and a small, hand-held instrument, made so that it would painlessly and harmlessly implant the chip under the calf's skin. She slipped the chip in her   
pocket and went back down the hall to the aft end of the ark.   
She got a long, narrow net with poles attached each side out of the stern compartments. If the calf struggled, she could slip the net underneath its body and raise it slightly out of the water, keeping it still and safe while she placed the transmitter. She would have to take the larger skimmer, actually a modified landspeeder, as the poles were too long to fit on her tiny one-person skimmer.   
Cali started as she heard the door open behind her. Obi-Wan stepped out onto the deck. He was still wearing her father's tunic. She swallowed. "You're up early," she said, trying to be cheerful.   
He nodded.   
"I have to go tag a new calf," Cali said. "Want to come?"   
"Sure," he said laconically.   
They got in the speeder and were soon racing across the waves toward the calf and its mother. They talked little on the journey; Cali just steered and Obi-Wan watched the water go by.   
It was midmorning when Cali spotted a steamy plume of water nearby. "There they are," she said.   
Obi-Wan came out of his thoughtful mood to look at the gray back disappearing beneath the waves. Cali stopped the speeder, put her hand in the water and snapped her fingers. The gray back surfaced again near the speeder. The old cow pushed her huge, blunt-nosed head out of the water, searching for food. Cali rubbed the scarred snout.   
"Papa used to call her Saber, because she looks like she's been in a few too many duels. We've had her as long as I can remember," Cali said.   
"I thought you said there was a calf," said Obi-Wan.   
"There is," Cali assured him. "It'll come up in a second, once it realizes we're not hurting its mom."   
Sure enough, a smooth gray nose poked out of the water beside the other. Cali rubbed it too, but it flinched away. In a moment or two, it came back and allowed Cali to touch it. She guided its body alongside them. It was roughly the length of the speeder. She got out the chip and the tool, and smoothly grabbed the dorsal fin and clamped the tool, with the chip in it, around the edge. There was a small pop, and Cali released the calf, leaving hardly a mark on it. The baby didn't seem to notice. Cali gave the mother a gentle slap on the back, and the pair moved away. Cali and Obi-Wan watched them until they were out of sight.   
After they were gone, Cali began to start the speeder, but paused.   
"What is it?" asked Obi-Wan.   
Cali didn't seem to have heard him. He was about to ask again, but Cali spoke. "Do you..." she began. She looked up at the sky. A single fluffy white cloud floated above them. "There's going to be a storm," she announced.   
"A storm?" Obi-Wan said skeptically, looking up at the cloud.   
"Yes," said Cali. "In about two hours."   
"How do you know?" asked Obi-Wan.   
"You have to be good at predicting the weather if you live on the sea," she answered. "Not to brag, but I'm better than most," she said, grinning. "It has to do with the Force, I guess."   
Obi-Wan smiled slightly in answer. Then his face turned worried. "It took us about three hours to get here," he observed. "Is there anywhere else we can make sooner? Like an island?"   
Cali shook her head. "Even if there were, we'd be safer out here." She looked at him. "Because of our many moons, the tides are so bad that nobody lives on what little land there is. We'd be killed for sure if we were   
on an island during a storm."   
"Oh," said Obi-Wan.   
"And they'll have to seal up the ark and turn on the inertial compensator long before we can possibly get back," Cali added.   
"Is that how they do it? I wondered about that," Obi-Wan commented.   
Cali smiled. "We might as well try to get home. It'll give us something to do besides just sit here."   
Obi-Wan nodded. Cali started the speeder and they began driving back to the ark. On the way, they were both acutely conscious of the rapidly increasing wind, the larger waves, and a peculiar thickness in the air. The lone fluffy white cloud that they had seen earlier blew into a dark, threatening, mass that covered the sky. Lightning flashed deep within the thunderheads, illuminating them from the inside.   
Cali shivered. "Lightning. We're really in trouble."   
Obi-Wan looked apprehensively up at the sky.   
"The worst is when it hits the water near you. It can short out the repulsors, and then you have nothing to do but sink," Cali explained.   
They both watched the sky a moment longer. Cali suddenly opened a compartment in the speeder and rummaged through it. "I just remembered," she said, pulling something out. "We have rain gear. For all the good it will do us." There were four black waterproof cloaks and a life raft. Obi-Wan thanked the Force for the life raft. Cali handed Obi-Wan a cloak and put one on herself. Almost immediately they felt the first drops of rain.   
The storm had definitely begun. By then, the crests of the waves were well above their heads, and lightning was beginning to strike around them. The speeder seemed insignificant among mountains of water, blown and tossed like a toy. Its hapless passengers tried their best to hold on. They were both soaked. Cali's wet hair whipped about in the wind, sticking to her face and covering her eyes.   
Suddenly there was a CRACK! so loud Obi-Wan looked up, half-convinced he would see the sky break in two. Lightning had struck the water less than five meters away from them, sending a shockwave of water crashing over the speeder. The water dragged at Obi-Wan's fingers, as if trying to pry open his grip on the side and fling him out into the depths. Suddenly he could breathe again. He coughed and wiped his eyes. Cali was still on the speeder too. She shoved her wet hair out of her eyes. Her hood had fallen off, drenching   
her completely. Obi-Wan's boots were also soaked. It was hard to move his feet in all this water. It must have come in with that wave.   
"We're sinking!" yelled Cali. Obi-Wan barely heard her over the wind. He looked down at his feet. The water did seem to be rising. Actually, it was rising rather quickly. If they didn't do something fast, they would both   
die.   
"Where's the raft?" he yelled over the storm.   
"Gone!" Cali yelled back. "It went with that last wave!"   
Obi-Wan thought a moment. The water was rising fast. He grabbed Cali's hand. "Help me," he said. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He pictured the speeder in his mind, light as a leaf on a breeze. The breeze lifted it higher.   
Cali caught on to what he was doing. He felt her presence join him, lifting the leaf with him, blowing it higher on the breeze.   
Slowly, the water around his legs drained away. He opened his eyes. Far below, waves raged and blew. Far above, clouds boiled and lightning flashed. They were safe, here in the middle. Wet and wind blown, but safe.   
Obi-Wan watched Cali. Her eyes were closed, and her face was peaceful. Her eyes opened. Slowly, she looked around. She smiled through the wind and rain.   
"I'm going--" she began, but a bolt of lightning took her words away. Her mouth moved, but her voice was drowned out by the thunder.   
"What?" yelled Obi-Wan.   
"I'm going with you!" she cried. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

The ark hovered high above the water on its repulsorlifts, safe from the angry waves. With all the doors sealed and inertial compensation running, the occupants were safe and comfortable on the stormy sea.   
Miranda sat by the window in the ark's main room, looking down at the heaving waves below. "It's pretty bad out there. I hope they're all right," she said to her husband. He didn't reply. "I'd feel terrible if anything happened because we sealed the ark," she persisted.   
"Stop worrying about them," Alban finally said. "It won't do Cali any good."   
"I know," she sighed. "but it's awful sitting here, safe, while she's out there."   
They were silent for a long while, waiting.   
"I believe it's letting up," said Miranda.   
Alban put down the datapad he was reading and listened for a moment. "No it isn't," he declared.   
"Oh hush, it is so. Look. The wind is dying down."   
He reluctantly got up out of his chair and came to look out the window. "All right, yes, perhaps it is."   
"Maybe they are all right after all," Miranda hoped.   
"What's that?" he asked.   
"What's what?"   
"There's something floating above the water."   
"Maybe another ark," she suggested.   
"There aren't any. The sensors would have picked it up."   
Miranda felt a chill. What is it?   
The thing came closer, obscured by the rain and the distance. It moved slowly, yet steadily toward the ark. Alban and Miranda anxiously watched it approach. Gradually, details began to appear through the haze of the rain.   
"It's our speeder," said Alban.   
"It's Cali!" exclaimed Miranda at the same time.   
Miranda ran down the hallway to the aft deck, opening the door in spite of the storm. Alban followed. They stood back as the floating speeder came to rest on the deck. Obi-Wan and Cali climbed out.   
Miranda stood still, staring at Cali. She seemed changed, somehow. There was a look in her eyes, a happiness that Miranda hadn't seen for a long time.   
Cali turned to face her aunt. Without saying anything, they hugged.   
"You're leaving," Miranda whispered, "aren't you?"   
Cali nodded.   
"Good. It's about time," she said.   
  
  


PART II: THE KNIGHT RETURNS 

"Wait! One more thing," Cali said to Obi-Wan. She ran back inside to her room. Inside her dresser, she found a long cylinder wrapped in cloth. Cali lifted it reverently from its resting place. The cloth slid smoothly off, revealing sinuous silver curves that comfortably fit the palm of her hand. Her lightsaber.   
Cali closed her eyes, feeling its familiar weight and shape. She looked at the rippled shape that was uniquely hers. It seemed to be made of the sea, like water frozen permanently, capturing its likeness forever.   
Slowly, she carried it outside to the newly repaired speeder. "Now," she said to Obi-Wan, "I am ready." 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

The spaceport of Naleina glittered far ahead on the horizon. The city was built on huge repulsorlifts linked together, forming a huge floating platform. Light plasteel buildings towered above the sea, forming a brilliant white and silver acropolis amid the waves. The tallest buildings rose from the center, giving it the look of a giant, stepped pyramid.   
Cali pulled the speeder up to one of the many piers ringing the city. She and Obi-Wan grabbed their stuff and hopped out. She set the coordinates for the autopilot and sent the speeder on its way back to the ark.   
The two of them walked down the street into the city. It didn't take long to find a ship bound for Coruscant, and Cali was soon on her way back to a life she had lost long ago. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Coruscant hung in the viewport like an exotic sliver gem. The surface, crisscrossed with streets and strings of lights, twinkled against the blackness of space. The sparkling globe loomed larger and larger, the crisscrosses solidifying into greater detail.   
Cali heard Obi-Wan come up behind her. "I forgot how pretty it is on the night side," she said.   
"So did I," said Obi-Wan.   
Cali gave him an odd look.   
"I mean, when you see it so often, it's easy not to notice any more."   
She smiled. "I see." The ship was approaching the landing platform. A single figure stood near the side, waiting. As they got nearer, Cali exclaimed, "It's Callista! She came!"   
The ship landed with a slight bump, and the boarding ramp hissed down. Cali rushed out the door. Obi-Wan followed.   
Callista smiled as Cali ran down the ramp to meet her. They hugged joyfully.   
"Cali, it's so great to see you!" Callista said. "I knew you'd come. You couldn't not come."   
"Why's that?" asked Cali.   
"The Force," she said poetically, "is like an ocean current." She smiled slyly. "You can't resist it."   
Cali raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she remembered Obi-Wan, who was standing quietly behind her. "Oops! I'm sorry!" She grinned sheepishly. "Um, this is Callista."   
"Nice to meet you again," Obi-Wan said.   
"Likewise," said Callista, shaking his hand. "Well, we had better go now. The Council wants to see you immediately."   
Cali frowned thoughtfully as she began to follow Callista.   
"Is something wrong?" asked Obi-Wan, speaking Cali's thoughts.   
"No, nothing's wrong," said Callista. "I told them you were coming..."   
"Since you knew I was coming," Cali teased.   
"Of course," she replied with a grin. "They were rather excited to hear that you were alive."   
"It's nice to know I've been missed."   
When they reached the council room, Callista showed them inside. She and Obi-Wan stepped back toward the wall a bit, leaving Cali facing the Council alone.   
Most of the Council members were familiar to Cali, like Yoda and Mace Windu. They had been here as long as she could remember. Some of the others were new since the last time she had seen them. Cali bowed and waited for them to speak. She could feel each of their gazes fixed on her.   
Yoda spoke first. "Remember this one well, I do. Strong is the Force in her."   
Cali suppressed a smile at Yoda's backwards speech. Its familiarity was comforting.   
"When we heard about your father, we assumed you were dead too. We did not know he left you on Chad," said Mace Windu.   
"You were nearly finished with your training at that time," Ki-Adi Mundi said.   
Cali nodded.   
"Why did you not return?" asked Mace Windu.   
Cali paused.   
That was the real question, wasn't it? She hadn't quite figured it out for herself yet. How was she to tell the Council? A quick answer sprang to her tongue, but she didn't want to say it. The masters wouldn't like it. They might not let her be a Jedi because of it. Cali hesitated still more. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true.   
"I was afraid."   
"Afraid to lose someone again? Like your father?" Yoda prompted.   
Cali took a deep breath. "I think so, yes."   
"Very well," said Mace Windu. "You may go. We will consider this."   
"May the Force be with you," said Yoda.   
Cali bowed and walked numbly out of the room. It seemed there was little likelihood of becoming a Jedi now. Oh, why hadn't she gone back when she had the chance! 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Callista followed Cali and Obi-Wan out of the council chamber. Obi-Wan walked beside Cali, watching her with genuine concern. Cali didn't seem to be aware of his presence next to her, but still, Callista thought it was nice of him to worry about her like that.   
Cali didn't seem to have much hope left for becoming a Jedi. It wasn't obvious, but Callista knew her well enough to see that she was upset. Cali stared straight ahead, distractedly looking at nothing as she walked. It occurred to Callista that they ought to do something to cheer her up.   
"Hey Cali, why don't we go down to one of the training rooms and practice for a while," she suggested.   
"What for?" asked Cali without looking at her.   
"It'll be fun," said Callista. She cast a careful glance at Obi-Wan.   
Catching on, he said, "Yeah Cali, it would be good for all of us."   
"Well, all right..." Cali agreed.   
"Great! Let's go," said Callista, dragging her off before she could change her mind. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Once Cali was occupied fighting remotes blindfolded, she settled down and seemed much happier, or at least distracted. As Callista watched her, she thought she saw a slight smile flicker across her face for a moment as she deftly flicked a bolt from the remote back at it, hitting it squarely. The armored remote shook with the impact, but continued to function.   
Obi-Wan was practicing nearby, but he switched off his lightsaber and sat down on a bench to watch. Callista walked over to talk to him, but he didn't notice. She stopped almost beside him. "She's pretty good, don't you think?" Callista said casually.   
Obi-Wan looked up suddenly. "What? Oh," he recovered. "Yes, she is."   
"She always was a good fighter."   
Obi-Wan nodded. They both watched Cali fight for a long moment, without speaking. Callista broke the silence. "It's really nice of you, what you've done for her."   
Obi-Wan looked at her. "What do you mean?"   
"Well," she explained, "you brought her here, gave her an opportunity to be a Jedi. If it weren't for you she would probably never had the chance again, unless she decided to on her own."   
"It was nothing," Obi-Wan shrugged.   
"No," Callista objected gently, "If I know Cali, you had to convince her to come. If she's not sure about something, she won't do it until she knows it's what's best. You somehow proved to her that she was meant to be a Jedi. Am I right?"   
"I guess so," he conceded. "But she sort of did that on her own."   
"Trust me," said Callista, "You helped." There was another long pause. "Do you think the Council will accept her?" she asked.   
"I don't know," he answered. "I hope so."   
"What do you think she'll do if they don't?"   
After thinking for a second, he replied, "Maybe she'll go back to Chad, but... I hope she'll stay here."   
"Why's that?" she asked.   
Obi-Wan hesitated for a long moment. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, saying nothing.   
Their conversation was interrupted with the hiss of Cali's lightsaber retracting. She took off the blindfold and walked over to her two onlookers. "Thanks guys, I needed that."   
Callista rose to meet her, forgetting her question. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Obi-Wan found Yoda in the empty Jedi council chamber.   
"Master Yoda," he said. Yoda turned. Obi-Wan knelt to speak to the diminutive master. "I want you to reconsider making Cali-Nia a Jedi Knight."   
"What makes you think I have decided already, hmm?" Yoda answered.   
"I think she is capable," Obi-Wan continued.   
"The question her capability is not," Yoda corrected. "Worries me, her fear does."   
"You didn't know her before," Obi-Wan protested earnestly. "She has already made so much progress. She could be a great Jedi."   
"Said that before, you have."   
"She is different. I know she is," he said with quiet conviction. Yoda didn't look convinced. "There is fear in her, I acknowledge that," Obi-Wan continued. "But she has courage. She will do what she must. She will be stronger when gets past this."   
Yoda turned to the window for a long moment. "A wise man, you have become, Obi-Wan. Trust your judgment, I do." He turned to Obi-Wan again. "Consider it I will."   
"That is all I ask, Master." Obi-Wan rose, bowed, and left the room. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali was summoned before the council early the next morning. As she dressed she deliberated on the meeting with cautious optimism. Perhaps they had changed their minds about her, and were calling her to tell her so. Perhaps they had never made up their minds against her at all. But it could be that they were only informing her of her misfortune and sending her on her way. She pushed away those thoughts and tried to be good-humored.   
Cali hurried down the quiet hallway to the spire that housed the council chamber. Obi-Wan was waiting in a chair outside the chamber. He rose as she came inside. Cali searched his face for a sign, but found none. He was calm, but not grave. She hoped that was a good thing.   
As they entered the chamber, Obi-Wan stepped to the back, and Cali once again stood alone in the center. She carefully regarded the council members, waiting for them to speak.   
Mace Windu spoke first. "We have considered your case, and we have come to a conclusion."   
"Your abilities are quite sufficient," said a tall being she didn't know.   
"But concerned we were, by the fear in you," added Yoda.   
Cali looked from master to master, searching for some intimation. She waited.   
"Nevertheless," Yoda began. Cali hung on his words. "A Jedi you will be."   
Cali couldn't help breaking into a smile. They won't regret this, she promised herself.   
The rest of the meeting passed quickly. Cali didn't hear a word of what else was said. Yoda's voice echoed in her mind: A Jedi you will be. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

"Cali," Obi-Wan called in the hallway the next morning.   
Cali turned and smiled. "Hello," she said cheerfully. She waited for Obi-Wan to come to her.   
"I have a mission, Cali," he said.   
"Where are you going?" she asked.   
"To Alderaan. It has to do with Anakin." He paused. "I suppose you know about all that."   
Cali nodded.   
"I think he is there," Obi-Wan said. There was a silence.   
"I guess you have to find him then," Cali stated.   
"Yes," he said. Obi-Wan didn't speak for a moment. "Go with me," he said suddenly.   
Cali looked surprised. "All right," she said slowly.   
"Good," said Obi-Wan. It was quiet again. "I'll see you later," he said, and left.   
Cali watched him go down the corridor. Callista came around the corner ahead of   
him, walking toward Cali.   
"Hi, Obi-Wan," she said.   
He greeted her kindly, then continued walking.   
Callista looked back as he went around the corner. She stopped as she reached Cali. "Hey, congratulations, Jedi. I wish I could have been there," she said.   
A smile spread across Cali's face. "I thought for sure I was doomed. I can't believe they changed their minds."   
"Well, you know they didn't do it on their own," Callista said.   
Cali's brow furrowed. "I don't know what you mean."   
Callista stared at her. "No? He didn't tell you?"   
"Tell me what? Who-" Cali floundered in confusion.   
Callista turned serious. "Obi-Wan spoke to Yoda yesterday."   
"What did he say?" Cali asked.   
Callista shook her head. "I don't know. But I am sure we both can guess."   
"I see," said Cali thoughtfully. "I see," she repeated. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Obi-Wan explained what had happened on the way to Alderaan. He had received a message from an Alderaanian official asking for help finding Senator Bail Organa, who had disappeared. Apparently it was a kidnapping. His apartment on Alderaan had been broken into. The place was trashed, but the only clue they found to identify the kidnapper was a small carved pendant dropped carelessly on the floor. Obi-Wan paused here. His voice was softer as he explained that he recognized the pendant. He remembered that Anakin had given it to Padme when he was a boy. She kept it for a long time, wearing it constantly while Anakin grew up and they were married. Then when Anakin became angry and moody, she stopped wearing it, and finally gave it back to him when he stopped training with Obi-Wan.   
Cali listened carefully to the story, feeling deep compassion for all parties involved. But it was Obi-Wan she felt the most for. She could see lines in his face that hadn't been there before, when she knew him from newsholos. It must be the worst thing ever, she thought, to lose an apprentice to the dark side. I would feel so guilty if it was me.   
Cali was surprised at what he said next. He told her that Padme was in hiding on Alderaan. That wasn't so surprising, Cali knew she must be in hiding somewhere, but that she lived with her little daughter was what was shocking. Cali exclaimed that she had no idea that Padme and Anakin had a daughter, and Obi-Wan replied by saying that they had not only a daughter, but also a son. Cali expressed her amazement at that, and wondered aloud if she'd been living under a rock for some time. Obi-Wan reassured her that almost no one else knew besides Padme and himself.   
Obi-Wan was concerned at Anakin's being on Alderaan because it was possible that Padme might be discovered, along with little Leia. Apparently Anakin wasn't aware that he had any children. Obi-Wan wanted to warn Padme and make sure his former protege did not find her.   
Eventually their conversation lulled and the thrum of the hyperdrive enticed Cali to sleep. Obi-Wan didn't wake her. Instead he stared out the viewport into the mottled luminescence.   
The chronometer slowly ticked down the seconds to their arrival. Obi-Wan tried to look out the viewport, but his eyes rested on the sleeping form in the seat beside him. She leaned against the wall with her head pillowed on her arm, her long, light brown hair spilling over her shoulders. A stray tendril rested on her cheek. Obi-Wan gently reached over and brushed it into place. Cali moved slightly; he drew back his hand, but she didn't wake. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Their sleek fighter dipped into the atmosphere above Alderaan's capital, Aldera, into a bright sunny day. It was always sunny on Alderaan.   
"You'd better see what else you can find out about the kidnapping," Obi-Wan said to Cali as he guided the ship into its docking bay. "I want to warn Padme right away."   
Cali nodded. They both climbed out of the ship when it touched down. Cali walked toward an official and two guards waiting at the bay's entrance, and Obi-Wan left through another side door.   
The street outside the docking bay ran along the waterfront. It was crowded with tourists and citizens enjoying the breeze off the lake and looking at the various vendors set up along the sidewalk. Obi-Wan's cape had a hood, which he pulled over his head to keep people from recognizing him. He set out down the street toward Padme's home, but before he got there, he spotted a slight woman wearing a yellow dress. She had a child in her arms.   
He made his way through the crowd to her. They passed an alley, and, not wanting to startle her in the street, he pulled her aside into it. She gasped in surprise, then started to struggle.   
"Let go! You, you! Who are you?" she said.   
Obi-Wan let her go and pulled back his hood. "Sorry. I couldn't talk to you out there. It's too dangerous."   
"Obi-Wan?" Padme exclaimed in surprise, "What's this about?"   
"You might not be safe here any more. I came to warn you. Let's go somewhere where no one can listen before we talk any more about it."   
Padme nodded and they began walking to her home. When they reached her building near the lakefront, they took the turbolift to her apartment. Once they were inside, she closed the door securely behind them. Padme set Leia down on the floor. "Go play Leia," she said. The toddler wandered off in search of her toys. Padme turned to Obi-Wan, waiting for an explanation.   
"Anakin is here, on Alderaan," he said bluntly.   
Padme suppressed a gasp.   
"I don't think he knows you're here yet," Obi-Wan said quickly. "But there's no telling how long it will be before he finds out."   
"Are you sure he's here? How do you know?" she asked.   
"Senator Organa's been kidnapped," Obi-Wan said.   
"Yeah, I heard about that."   
"Your pendant was in his room."   
Padme lowered her eyes. "I see. I suppose that's why you came. To rescue the senator."   
"Publicly, yes. But they could have sent anyone for that. We had to warn you though."   
"We?" she asked.   
"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought someone with me, another Jedi. Her name's Cali." He briefly explained how they had met and why she had come with him.   
"I was kind of you to talk to Yoda on her behalf," Padme commented when he was finished.   
"Well," he hesitated. "She saved my life. It was the least I could do."   
"I understand," she said. She turned her face away, trying to hide a girlish smile.   
Obi-Wan didn't miss it. "What?" he inquired.   
"You sound as if you like her quite a bit. I've never seen you smile like that before."   
"Smile like what?" he said, smiling.   
"See?" she said. "You can't help it. But never mind that."   
"Will you be all right here by yourself?" he asked.   
"I always have been. I'm okay."   
"But still," he said. He reached down and pulled a small blaster out of his boot. "You can have this, just in case."   
She stared at him as if he had just pulled a live vornskr out of his boot. "You can't bring that here!" she exclaimed. "Alderaan is peaceful, there are no weapons. The checks..."   
"Are not a problem. I'm a Jedi remember? If Anakin comes, he'll have his lightsaber with him for sure. You might need this."   
"I hope not," she said.   
"Me, too," Obi-Wan replied. "Good bye, and may the Force be with you."   
"You too," she said as he left. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

That evening there was a House Organa party, which Cali and Obi-Wan were obliged to attend. The ballroom was a swirling storm of cheery color and activity. The guests, a mixture of off-planet dignitaries and members of the royal houses, danced, ate, or talked loudly to each other, their voices echoing off the majestic stone walls and ceiling.   
Obi-Wan sat on a bench at the side of the room, watching. He contemplated what Padme had said earlier, about liking Cali a lot. Of course they were friends, but he knew that wasn't what she meant. She's nice, he thought, but is it really that much of a--   
Just then Cali appeared in the large, arched doorway at the other end of the room. He smiled involuntarily, surprising himself with how glad he was to see her. When he caught himself admiring her appearance in her simple white Alderaanian dress, he concluded that Padme must be at least partially correct.   
Cali spotted him and began making her way through the crowd. "Hi," she said when she reached him.   
"Hi," he said. "Did you find out anything else?"   
"No, it's just like you said. I got this though." She dropped Anakin's pendant into his hand.   
He looked at it carefully, hoping he'd been mistaken before. Maybe he was wrong, since he'd only seen it through a holo. Finally he shook his head. "That's it all right."   
Cali nodded. After a long pause she said, "Callista told me what you did, how you talked to Yoda."   
Obi-Wan looked down, embarrassed.   
"I don't know for sure what you said to him, but if it was what I think it was, then I owe you everything."   
"No you don't--"   
"I guess you didn't mean for me to know, but...I want to thank you anyway," she said.   
Their eyes met as she finished speaking, but Obi-Wan stood up. He looked away for a minute, then turned to her and said, "Would you dance with me?"   
Cali looked surprised, but said yes. Obi-Wan led her by the hand to the floor. They danced quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the music.   
"You never told me why you left the Jedi," Cali said.   
"What?"   
"You said there was a chance of me being accepted back because you were. But you didn't tell me why you left."   
"Oh. I did say that didn't I?"   
Cali nodded.   
"When I was thirteen," he began, "Qui-Gon and I went on a mission to   
a planet called Melida/Daan. It was controlled by two tribes that   
had been in a civil war for hundreds of years. Most of the people of   
fighting age had been killed already, and their children were living in   
the sewers. They called themselves the Young, and they wanted to   
stop the fighting going on on the surface. Qui-Gon and I met some of   
them, and they helped us fulfill our mission. I became good friends   
with some of them, especially a girl named Cerasi. I didn't want to   
leave them when we were done, so I gave Qui-Gon my lightsaber   
and walked away."   
Cali's face showed her amazement. "What happened then?" she asked.   
"Well, for a brief period, the Young managed to stop the fighting. But then there were disagreements among us and the older people. Cerasi was killed trying to mediate one of the fights."   
Cali drew in a short breath. "Oh, no..." she murmured sympathetically.   
"That was when I went back. It didn't seem like there was anything left there for me."   
"Oh, that's so sad. I'm sorry I brought it up," said Cali.   
"No, it's all right. You're a lot like her."   
"Am I? How?"   
"She had the most beautiful green eyes," he said. Cali looked at him with something like surprise. She didn't expect a compliment of that sort. To be honest, he hadn't either. It just sort of slipped out. Maybe Padme was right. Maybe he was in love with her.   
Cali's face was frozen in wonderment as he touched her cheek. He gently drew her closer to him, and their lips brushed.   
"Obi-Wan Kenobi! Is that you? It's been a long time," said a familiar voice, startling the pair.   
Obi-Wan turned quickly to see who had interrupted them. He felt a flash of embarrassment. "Chancellor Palpatine," he said. "I didn't expect to see you here."   
"Imagine my surprise," he replied. "I suppose you're here to find the missing senator."   
"Yes," said Obi-Wan.   
"A tragedy, to be sure. A very sad business. And who's this lady?" he asked, noticing Cali.   
"I'm Cali-Nia Charon," she said, stepping forward.   
"Pleased to meet you, Miss Charon," said the chancellor.   
No one said anything for a moment, but Palpatine didn't seem inclined to go away.   
Obi-Wan tried to be polite. "How are things in the Senate?"   
"Oh, all right. I've been having trouble with...certain members."   
"I see," Obi-Wan responded. "It seems it's always that way." He paused, and seemed like he wasn't going to say any more. Then, "Excuse us, we have to go now," he said abruptly. He bowed and turned quickly.   
Cali followed helplessly as Obi-Wan made his way through the crowd. Once they were out the door, she was about to ask what was going on when Obi-Wan slowed to let her catch up and walk beside him. He answered her question for her. "Anakin is around here somewhere. I sensed him just now."   
Cali nodded. Obi-Wan scanned the crowd. He didn't see any sign of Anakin. He closed his eyes for a moment. "This way," he said as they snapped open.   
Cali trotted after him through the crowd. After awhile they turned onto a side street. Cali saw a dark figure disappear around a corner farther ahead. "There he is," she said.   
"I saw it," Obi-Wan replied. They broke into a run and turned the corner just in time to see the figure slip into a turbolift. "Shoot," exclaimed Obi-Wan.   
Cali looked at the floor indicator above the lift. "Look," she said. "He's only on the second floor."   
"Good," said Obi-Wan. "We can just jump." He gestured to a balcony above their heads, an easy jump for jedi.   
One by one, Obi-Wan and Cali jumped up, catching the railing and swinging up onto the next floor. They went inside through the door that was there. The sound of an airspeeder starting filled the hallway. Through an open doorway at the end, they could see the edge of a parked speeder.   
Cali and Obi-Wan ran out onto the small landing platform just as the speeder lifted off, with Anakin in it. "Over there," Obi-Wan said, pointing at another speeder parked on the platform. They both jumped in and Obi-Wan lifted it off the ground.   
They followed Anakin's speeder out of the city and over the tall, waving grasslands. "This is too easy," Cali murmured. "It's like he wants us to find him."   
"Maybe he does. That would be like him," Obi-Wan said.   
Cali looked at the speeder, dwarfed by distance ahead of them. Her eyes wandered to Obi-Wan in the seat beside her. She felt her cheeks burn as she suddenly remembered his almost-kiss at the party. Palpatine's interruption hadn't given her scattered feelings time to regroup. Even now, she wasn't sure what to think.   
Obi-Wan interrupted her thoughts. "Look," he said. "He's coming down."   
Anakin's speeder dipped sharply toward the ground. Obi-Wan followed, but pulled up as Anakin's speeder seemed to disappear into the ground.   
"What?" Cali exclaimed. "What happened?"   
"I don't know," Obi-Wan answered. "I'll land and see if we can find out." He lowered the speeder onto the ground between the grasses.   
They climbed out of the speeder. "Wow," said Cali. "These are so tall." She looked up at the tips of the grass far above her head. "He could hide anything down here!"   
"Yeah. He could," Obi-Wan agreed. He thought for a moment. "He must have a hidden landing bay or something. It could be hidden under the grass, if the entrance was small enough. We'll have to just search the whole area for it."   
"What if we get separated?" Cali asked.   
Obi-Wan thought briefly. "We can..." He hesitated. "Give me your hand."   
Cali slowly held it out to him, and felt his hand close around it. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, and neither of them spoke for a moment. Cali's stomach fluttered, and she looked down at the ground.   
Obi-Wan waited a second, then began to move. They searched the area around the ship, going in wider and wider circles, each time going back to their speeder so they wouldn't get lost.   
Suddenly they stumbled on a tiny clearing. They crouched carefully near the edge and peered in. There was a large metal door set at a slant in the hillside, as if it led to an underground building. No one was around, so they walked up to the door. There was a keypad at the side of it, and Obi-Wan quickly used the Force to find the code and open the door.   
As they walked in, they found themselves in a bare-walled corridor running gently downhill. A ways ahead, another similar corridor ran perpendicular to it.   
"We should split up," suggested Cali in a whisper.   
Obi-Wan nodded. "You find Organa while I look for Anakin. I can feel him here."   
"Okay," said Cali.   
Obi-Wan followed the corridor down to its intersection and disappeared around the corner. Cali waited until he was gone, watching him leave. She followed the hallway she was on, wondering how big the place was and how long this would take her. After a while she came to a door. Through the small window, she saw what looked like computers. Maybe she could use them to find the detention cells where the senator would be kept. Cali slipped into the room and let the door slide shut behind her. Red and green lights glowed in the darkened room, illuminating her eerily as she sat down in front of the terminal. She began to type. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali's footsteps echoed hollowly on the durasteel floor. The corridor's gray walls extended behind her, and ahead lay a dead end. Four doors lined the hall, two on each side. Cali had learned what lay behind them from the computer. Two of the cells were empty. Cali sensed no living presence from them. She wasn't sure which of the remaining ones was Bail Organa's, so she decided to guess. Cali gently rapped on one of the metal cell doors. "Senator? Are you in there?" she called as softly as she could. A rustling sound and soft footsteps came to Cali's ear as she pressed the side of her head to the door.   
"Hello?" said a female voice. Not Organa.   
"Oh, sorry," said Cali. She began to move away.   
"Wait!" said the voice. "You're not the guard. Who are you? Are you here to rescue us?"   
Cali hesitated.   
"Please let me out. I have to-- Oh there's so little time..."   
Cali felt sorry for the prisoner, but she worried about letting her out. Maybe it was a trick. But then again, any enemy of Anakin was probably a friend of hers. Cali paused with her hand over the keypad. "Here goes nothing," she murmured. She entered the code, and the door slid open.   
A young Twi'lek woman stood by the door. Her red eyes glittered with joy. "Thank you," she said.   
Cali nodded.   
The Twi'lek stuck out her hand. "I am Talu'leyah." after shaking Cali's hand, she looked around suspiciously. "I heard you ask for a senator when you knocked on my door. What senator are you looking for?" she asked, her voice low and confidential.   
"Bail Organa," Cali replied.   
"Bail Organa! So they have gone and kidnapped him!" she exclaimed. "So you are trying to rescue him, right? So then, we are on the same side." She carefully dropped her voice to a whisper again. "I work for Senator Mon Mothma. I am a spy, you could say."   
"A spy?" Cali said.   
"Yes. Chancellor Palpatine has many of these hiding places. He means to gain power. He means to take over all of everything until he has total control over the republic. I am here to gather evidence so we can expose him to the Senate."   
"Wait," Cali said. "This place is Palpatine's?"   
"Yes."   
"But then why would--" Cali thought. So Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were allies against Palpatine. That would explain Palpatine's comment earlier: I've been having trouble with...certain members. And it explained why he would want to capture Organa. He could have found out that he was planning to expose him, and wanted him out of the picture. But why send Anakin to do his dirty work? Perhaps he wanted someone who could do a really good job of it, and a rogue jedi seemed qualified. Or, perhaps there was some other reason.   
She had to tell Obi-Wan.   
"Hey," said Tal. "You still here?"   
"Sorry," said Cali. "I was just thinking. Well, we better let Bail Organa out of there." She stepped across the hall and entered the code.   
The door slid up to reveal a middle-aged man sitting on the cell's hard sleeping bench. His dark blue tunic was rumpled and unwashed; his fine velvet cape was torn. Yet, when he stood up, he had a dignified, commanding presence. The tattered cape settled squarely over his shoulders, giving his tall frame a regal, aristocratic look. His short brown hair was graying slightly at the temples, and his handsome face looked kind and intelligent.   
"Good evening ladies," he said, bowing. "At least I think it is evening. We have no day and night, here beneath the ground."   
Cali smiled. "I am Cali-Nia Charon, Jedi Knight. This is Talu'leyah. She was in the cell across the hall from you."   
"It's a pleasure to meet you both."   
"Come on, we'd better go. It isn't safe here," Cali said.   
"Indeed not. We should leave as quickly as possible," said Bail.   
The trio started out, with Cali leading the way. She wound through the maze of passages, choosing her path from memory. They were nearing the exit when suddenly words not her own entered her mind. Cali, said a familiar voice. It was Obi-Wan. Cali stopped abruptly and laid her hand on the cool wall of the corridor, feeling suddenly weak. She knew that for two jedi to be able to speak to one another like that was a very special thing. It only happened between people who were very close, like a master and his apprentice, or intimate friends. But Obi-Wan, she had only known him for-- had it been only a few short weeks? It seemed like so much longer.   
"Cali?"   
"Are you all right? You look pale."   
Cali tried to clear her thoughts. "Yes. I'm okay," she said. "I have to go back."   
"What? Why?" asked Tal.   
"I-- Obi-Wan needs me. Can you two make it out of here? Just down this hallway, and then the first right," she said, pointing.   
"Yes, Cali, we can," said Tal. She saluted and turned away.   
Cali watched to make sure they went the right way, then turned and went back the way she had come. The Force guided her through unfamiliar corridors, following Obi-Wan's bright glimmer in the Force . Soon, the hallway changed into a catwalk, and she ventured across. Cali stayed low and out of sight, sensing an evil presence beneath her.   
Motion ahead on the catwalk caught her eye. She crept forward until she could see into the groove of a large I-beam that ran vertically beside the platform. Obi-Wan was there. Cali quickly slipped across the remaining distance to him.   
"Cali," he whispered. "You heard me."   
Cali nodded almost imperceptibly. She saw the same incredulity that she felt reflected in his eyes, but something else was there, a softness, a warmth that said they shouldn't be so surprised.   
After a moment, Obi-Wan turned his head to look over his shoulder. Turning back to Cali, he said, "That's Anakin, down there. He's different now, better, stronger. The way he fights, his style-- it's changed. I didn't teach him those things."   
Cali waited, not wanting to say what they were both thinking.   
"Someone else must have," Obi-Wan finished.   
"Who then?" asked Cali. "I can't imagine..."   
"I think I know..." said Obi-Wan. "A long time ago I fought someone who fought like this, a sith. The one that killed my master."   
"But I thought he was dead," said Cali.   
"He is, but Yoda says there are always two, so there must be another," Obi-Wan concluded.   
"How long will you hide Master?" called out a deep voice. "Are you afraid of me?"   
Cali crept to the edge of the catwalk and peered over the edge. A young man was standing with his back to them, his black cape shoved haughtily over his shoulders. Beside her, Obi-Wan jumped gracefully down to Anakin's level, landing behind him. Cali followed.   
"Here I am Anakin," Obi-Wan said calmly.   
The young man spun around to reveal a handsome yet arrogant face, full of brash confidence. "That name means nothing to me," he hissed. "I am Vader now."   
Anakin's eyes rested on Cali. He stared at her curiously for a moment, his face a fleeting reflection of a childlike inquisitiveness long buried. "Who can this be?" He walked slowly around her. Cali watched him cautiously. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, looking for a response, but found none.   
"Am I to guess, then?" Anakin said playfully, but there was no real delight in his humor. "Perhaps my prisoner has escaped. But, no, you're not really like her. I think she was Twi'lek or something. Perhaps you are a spy. Is that it?" He looked at Obi-Wan again to see if he was bothered by his teasing. "No? Hmm... I know! She is my replacement isn't she? You got a new apprentice. But, she doesn't look like much of a jedi does she?"   
With her dress from the party still on, Cali looked just like a normal Alderaanian lady, unarmed and helpless. "So," Anakin said, looking back at Cali, "If you are a jedi, let me see you fight. And if you are not," here he laughed slightly, "then I will see you die."   
Anakin drew his lightsaber and lunged at her in one lightning motion, striking sideways at her chest. Cali's lightsaber appeared just as quickly, diverting his attack safely to one side. Anakin was obviously impressed and startled by her skill. Unfazed, he struck again, causing Cali to duck. She twisted to one side and swung at the back of his legs. He jumped, and as Cali was coming back up, struck out at her chest with his foot. Cali sensed it coming, and was able to avoid the full force of the kick, but she was caught   
almost off guard, and her breath was partially knocked out of her.   
Anakin prepared for another attack, and Cali tried to raise her blade in defense. Then another blue blade flashed between them. "Leave her alone," Obi-Wan commanded. "It is me you want to fight."   
Anakin's eyes flashed hate at his former teacher, but he backed off. He and Obi-Wan began fighting, leaving Cali alone to catch her breath.   
She watched Obi-Wan fight, admiring his grace and skill. Anakin, though very good as well, paled in comparison. The two fought for a few minutes, then Obi-Wan used a deft twisting movement to slide his lightsaber along Anakin's blade up to the hilt. It burned Anakin's fingers and damaged the lightsaber, and the blade fizzled out in a spray of sparks as it dropped from Anakin's injured hand. The young man muttered an obscenity and tried to stand up tall. Obi-Wan circled him, his blue saber pointed at his chest. The arrogance was gone now from Anakin's eyes, and a look of fear had crept   
in. Slowly, Obi-Wan allowed him to back away. Anakin picked up his broken lightsaber and retreated into a turbolift. The indicator light counted down one floor, then went off.   
Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber and let out a long breath. The huge, empty room was eerily silent. Cali hesitated, shifting her weight, then crossed the expanse of plasteel floor to Obi-Wan. She lightly touched his arm, and he turned, taking her in his arms in one sudden movement. Cali yielded to his embrace, tentatively at first, then relaxed.   
They separated, and began to leave. They walked quietly across the wide chamber, side by side. Cali felt happy and serene. All this was over. Now there was just peace. Suddenly, a loud alarm began to blare, interrupting the silence.   
"That sounds bad," said Cali.   
Before Obi-Wan could respond, a voice accompanied the alarm. "Self-destruct in sixty seconds," it stated blandly.   
"That sounds worse," Obi-Wan quipped. "Come on." He took off running and jumped up on the catwalk with Cali close behind. They sprinted down the corridors, turning where the Force led them until they got to the hallway where the exit was. The pallid light of early dawn was already visible out the end. Without warning, an explosion in the ceiling sent a pile of rubble crashing to the floor, blocking the way.   
"It must be set up so there are many small explosions," Obi-Wan concluded, shouting over the noise of panicked alarms and collapsing duracrete. "There are probably charges hidden in all the walls." He grabbed Cali's hand and pulled her back the way they had come. "Hurry!" he exclaimed. They ran down a side hallway, which ended abruptly.   
"What now?" Cali yelled.   
"Just wait a second," he answered.   
As if in answer, chunks of the ceiling began to fall down, leaving gaping holes above their heads. Cali jumped out of the path of one the size of a table, narrowly missing being pasted to the floor.   
"Go...now!" Obi-Wan instructed. Both Jedi sprinted to the end of the corridor. The end was open now, so they could easily climb out. But, halfway to the exit, Obi-Wan looked up, inspired by a twinge in the Force. A huge slab was crumbling off above Cali's head.   
"Cali!" he shouted anxiously. She looked back at him, slowing slightly. With a quick glance above to judge the distance, Obi-Wan grabbed her in a flying tackle, sending them both sprawling across the broken duracrete. Cali instinctively tucked into a fetal position, and Obi-Wan curled around her, trying to shield her with his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Slowly, the rumble died down, the last duracrete fell, and the last of the charges detonated. Nothing was left of the underground fortress but a smoldering hole and scattered blocks of rubble. Alderaan's brilliant sun rose on the horizon and painted crimson over the destruction. The waving grasses whispered their comforts to the demolished building, and the last small pebbles rolled, clattering, to their final resting places.   
Obi-Wan gingerly uncovered his head, lifting it off Cali's slender shoulder. He shifted his weight, propping himself up on his elbow. He touched her head lightly, his fingertips just brushing the tangled softness of her hair. Wake up, he thought. "Please wake up," he said so softly it was barely audible. For a   
heartbreaking moment she lay motionless, but then her side swelled with new vitality. She turned under him onto her back. Emerald eyes fluttered open, and relief flooded Obi-Wan like hot water.   
An outside force seemed to drive them closer together, compelling their lips to find the other's. They forgot the destruction around them and the danger they had just escaped, aware only of the peace and passion immersing them for the moment. Time spun away, escaping on the pink-gold aurora.   
  


PART III: NIGHT FALLS 

"So just how are we supposed to get back home?" asked Bail Organa, wandering through the tall grass.   
"They must have a ship or something around here somewhere," answered Talu'leyah. As she spoke, she came upon a giant slab of duracrate, lying where it had fallen in the destruction of the secret base. She scrambled to the top and stood looking out over the grassland. "Wow," she said.   
"What? What do you see?" Bail called from below.   
"It's so pretty!" Tal exclaimed.   
"Well of course it is! I live here you know," he said. "Where are the jedi?"   
"I can't see them. Oh, I hope they weren't in that building! It's totally destroyed! All the evidence...gone. Mon Mothma's not gonna like this."   
"She'll surely believe me," said Bail.   
"Well, yeah, but we need hard evidence for a case in the Senate. If we want to expose Palpatine it'll take something concrete." Tal stopped, then grinned. She patted the slab she was sitting on. "Concrete," she said. Bail sighed.   
"Shouldn't the jedi be back by now?" Bail asked.   
Tal stood up on her slab again and peered over the grass. "Well, I don't-- wait, there they are!" she said, waving vigorously. "I hope they're okay!" she chattered excitedly. "Their clothes are real torn! I wonder if it was a bad fight, or maybe they got stuck in the rubble." Tal continually kept Bail informed on Cali and Obi-Wan's progress while he waited patiently below. When at last the two jedi arrived Tal stopped talking long enough to climb down from the slab.   
"I'm pleased to see you both all in one piece," Bail said graciously. Tal reached the bottom of the slab and stood waiting. "I assume you brought some sort of transport, or did you walk here?" Bail asked.   
Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "We borrowed an airspeeder," he said, glancing doubtfully at the tall grass. "If we can find it."   
After a few minutes of searching, they found the airspeeder and piled in. Cali sat in the back with Tal, and they set off for Aldera.   
When they arrived, they dropped off Bail and Tal and left the airspeeder where they found it. As they walked home, Cali told Obi-Wan what Tal had told her about the hidden base. She suggested that Palpatine was using Anakin and his mysterious master to work for him. It all seemed to make sense. Obi-Wan agreed. They hugged, and Cali went back to her room for a nap.   
Obi-Wan didn't feel tired. He began to walk along the city streets, wandering aimlessly.   
Though it was still early morning, it was sunny and bright. A warm breeze was blowing in from the lake, and the waterfront was already crowded with people. Tourists and natives alike were out shopping and enjoying the good weather.   
Open-air booths lined the street, selling colorful Alderaanian handicrafts and artwork. Obi-Wan's gaze passed over them disinterestedly. He didn't intend to buy anything. But suddenly, something caught his eye. A metalsmith's shop displayed jewelry made from the rare blue quella stone, found only on Alderaan and its sister planet, Delaya. One little ring stood out, drawing his eye like a bright light. Swirls of sliver encircled a radiant oval stone like breakers on the sea. For a moment, Obi-Wan capriciously wondered if the artist had made it with Cali in mind.   
He grinned inwardly. It would be silly to buy it for her. He hadn't known her that long, not long enough for that... He told himself it could be a gift, just between friends, but he knew it wasn't. Cali would know it wasn't.   
Obi-Wan bought the ring. As he paid the maker, the man looked sadly at it. "It was one of my favorites. Promise me it's for someone really special."   
"Oh yes," Obi-Wan assured him. "None better in the galaxy."   
"Then good luck," said the man. Obi-Wan smiled and stuck the ring in his pocket.   
He continued walking down the road. Suddenly, his face paled, and he staggered sideways. Someone was inside his head, screaming. Somewhere, a little child was in danger.   
Padme.   
The name came into his head quietly, a whisper making itself heard over the roaring disturbance. Anakin found her! he thought. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Obi-Wan broke into a run. He dodged between the pedestrians, ignoring their strange looks as he sprinted past.   
Padme's tower loomed ahead, perched majestically on the waterfront, in itself a work of art like all Alderaanian architecture. When he reached it, he threw himself into the turbolift and slapped the button for her floor. His breathing gradually slowed as the lift rose.   
With a cheery ding, the door slid open. Obi-Wan jogged down the corridor, trying to remember which apartment was hers. It turned out he didn't need to. A smoking blaster hole in the wall and an open door told him everything.   
Inside, the place was a mess. The furniture was knocked out of place and things were smashed and broken everywhere. Obi-Wan walked cautiously through the eerie stillness, his boots crunching on bits of broken transparisteel.   
A small, quiet sound behind him made Obi-Wan whirl. It came from the closet. It was probably only the pittin, but he moved cautiously toward it anyway. He slid the closet door open. A little girl's face, not a pittin's, stared up at him from inside.   
Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief. "Leia!" he said, "Thank the Force you're safe. What happened?"   
"A bad man hurt Mommy. Took Mommy away." Tears ran down her tiny cheeks, and her lip trembled.   
"Did he see you?" Obi-Wan asked.   
"No, I am hiding," she whimpered. "Is Mommy coming back?"   
"I will bring her back, Leia. First I have to find a safe place for you." Obi-Wan lifted her up and was about to leave when he heard running footsteps in the hallway. He sensed Cali's presence.   
Cali ran in the door, her feet crunching as she went. She stopped when she saw Obi-Wan. "Oh, it's you. I sensed a disturbance in the Force, and it brought me here. What happened?"   
"Anakin found Padme," Obi-Wan said.   
"Oh no..." Cali breathed. "Is that Leia? I wonder why he didn't take her."   
"She says she was hiding. I think she must have used to Force to shield herself from detection without meaning to."   
Leia sniffled and wiped her tears with her little fists. "Mommy come back?" she wailed.   
"We had better find somewhere safe for her before we go looking for Padme," Obi-Wan said.   
"Yeah..." Cali thought. "We could leave her with Senator Organa. He owes us one."   
Obi-Wan smiled. "I guess so."   
They jogged as quickly as they could to Bail's apartment, taking turns carrying Leia. It was not too far away, and when they reached the door they pushed the doorbell.   
After a moment, Bail answered the door. "Hello again," he said. He noticed Leia and asked, "Who's this? What happened?"   
"We have a small favor to ask you," Obi-Wan said.   
Cali put Leia down on the floor. The little girl looked cautiously up at Bail over her thumb, which was stuck in her mouth. She wrapped her fist in the edge of Cali's jedi cloak. "This is Leia," Cali said.   
"Anakin's daughter," Obi-Wan added.   
"I see." Bail looked down at her sympathetically.   
"He found Padme. She's been hiding here in Aldera. We need you to keep her safe while we find her mother," explained Obi-Wan. As he spoke, Leia walked uncertainly up to Bail, stretching her hands up to him.   
"Up, up," she begged.   
Bail smiled and picked her up. "Only one problem," he said. "I might not give her back."   
Cali laughed and Obi-Wan smiled. "We'll worry about that later," Cali said. "Thank you."   
Bail watched the two jedi as they ran away down the corridor. The Force guided them as they began to search for Padme and Anakin. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Padme wrenched her arm out of Anakin's grasp and ran away with all her strength. She hadn't gotten far when she seemed to hit an invisible wall. Her arms and legs scrambled madly for grip on the duracrete, but it didn't help. It was as if a giant fist had closed around her body.   
"None of that now, Don't you want to stay here with me?" said Anakin coolly.   
"Help!" she cried, still struggling. "Someone please hel--" Her voice choked off as she felt her airway close. Her lips moved silently, gasping for air.   
"Stop making so much noise. You'll ruin it. Isn't this fun? Just us, alone in a dark alley. It's kind of romantic."   
Darkness began to dance before Padme's eyes, and her thoughts became fuzzy. With a wave of his hand, Anakin released her. She collapsed on the pavement, wheezing as she sucked in precious oxygen.   
"I don't want to hurt you. I'll treat you like a queen if you let me. That's right; you'll be a queen again. But not just of Naboo this time. Our empire will be the whole galaxy. Everything is proceeding as our future emperor has foreseen. It won't be long now. You and I will be very powerful."   
"I'll never be your queen," she gasped.   
Anakin sighed. "I was afraid you would be uncooperative. But don't worry, you'll soon change your mind." He approached her and pulled her roughly up from the ground. "You are my wife, and you will be my queen, like it or not."   
"I am not your wife. My husband's name was Anakin. You are not him."   
He smiled. "This time you are right. I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. I am the man you knew, only better."   
Padme shook her head angrily and spit in his face.   
"How dare you!" he shouted. He let go of her and slapped her hard on the face. She cried out and fell to the ground.   
Briefly, his face changed from angry to tender, and he knelt down beside her fallen body. "Oh Padme, I'm so sorry..." he began. Then he stood up suddenly as if embarrassed.   
"Get up. We have to leave before Obi-Wan finds us."   
Padme slowly picked herself up off the ground.   
"Hurry!" he shouted. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali's footsteps echoed Obi-Wan's as they ran down the street, hearing only Obi-Wan's rhythmic breathing. The Force flowed through them, immersing them in its power. They knew, as one, exactly when to turn, where to go, what each other were thinking, as naturally as if they were born doing it. Now left, now right, now straight awhile. Directions came to them as they ran, each of their movements mirroring the other's.   
We're going to the spaceport, she thought. The thought slipped into her head as she realized where they were headed, and the instant she thought it, she knew Obi-Wan had too. Anakin must be trying to leave the planet. The Force was guiding them to where their fighter was docked.   
They rushed into the hangar bay, startling two blue-clad guards who were sitting on crates by the door. The guards stood up suddenly, but the two jedi were already at the fighter. They half-climbed, half-jumped into the cockpit, and Obi-Wan started the engine. They belted themselves in. Cali watched the guards stand helplessly watching as the ship lifted off and flew out of the hangar, unaware that the ship was being 'stolen' by its rightful owners.   
As she turned to look out the front viewport, she saw a small shape dart out of the city and head for the sky.   
"Look!" she said, pointing, "That's him!"   
"I see him," replied Obi-Wan. He turned the fighter in a wide arc to follow Anakin's ship. Soon, he brought the ship in close on Anakin's tail. "He's going to jump to hyperspace," he said.   
"Can you follow him?" Cali asked.   
"Yes," said Obi-Wan, already checking Anakin's trajectory on the computer. "He's going to Coruscant." He quickly put the coordinates into the navicomp and pulled the lever. The stars flared into starlines around the ship and then settled into the luminous mottling of hyperspace.   
A welcome quietness settled over the ship. Obi-Wan sank back into his seat and released the controls. His hand dropped into his lap, and he felt it brush by something hard in his pocket. The ring. He'd almost forgotten about it.   
He glanced over at Cali. She was looking out the viewport. He reached into his pocket and got it out. The ring sparkled in the starlight as he turned it over in his hand. It seemed even more perfect now than it had in the marketplace. He closed his hand around it, hiding it from view. It felt cool and smooth in his palm.   
He stole another glance at Cali. She was peering curiously out of the corner of her eye, wondering what was hidden in his hand. A grin spread across his face in spite of him. "Cali," he said. "I have a crazy idea."   
She looked at him oddly, still curious.   
"Um," he said, suddenly at a loss for words. "Would you-- Here." He took her hand and gently placed the ring in her palm.   
Cali looked at it carefully, turning it over in the light. "Obi-Wan," she whispered in astonishment, "What do you mean? Is this-- what I think it is?"   
Obi-Wan could only nod.   
Cali's voice was small. "I didn't know it was like that, I mean, so soon." She paused. "But will I ever find someone else like you?" She shook her head gently.   
Obi-Wan waited.   
"I will. Yes-- I will," she said ardently.   
For once, Obi-Wan broke into a broad smile. He took her hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. Cali gazed at it, turning her hand so that the light danced across it. "It's beautiful," she said. "Like the sea." Then she looked at Obi-Wan and kissed him. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

A faint beeping noise was sounding somewhere in the darkness. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to the interior of the starfighter and a flashing red indicator light. It was time to exit hyperspace.   
Cali was peacefully asleep. Gently, he tried to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up.   
"We're almost there," said my Obi-Wan. He leaned forward and pulled the lever. Starlines flared, and the round crisscrossed shape of Coruscant appeared ahead of them. For a tense moment, Cali and Obi-Wan searched the viewports and sensors for a ship resembling Anakin's. None appeared. "Well," said Obi-Wan, "The navicomp could have been wrong."   
Suddenly, engines screamed behind them, and the ship shook with an impact. A stray laser bolt flew past the fighter. Anakin's ship filled the dorsal viewport as it rushed past only meters away.   
"Or not," Obi-Wan quipped. He pushed the throttle up and took the controls. The two ships hurtled downward toward the planet at blinding speed. They dodged in and out of civilian traffic until they reached the upper buildings. Anakin sent his small ship into a tight roll and dove deep into the city.   
"Showoff," Obi-Wan muttered. He looked over at Cali. "I hope you're strapped in."   
She checked her restraining harness and gripped the sides of her seat. Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly and followed Anakin's dive.   
Anakin dipped under a covered walkway, sending frightened citizens running in both directions from the two fighters that seemed to threaten their lives. Obi-Wan followed as he twisted around a tall, narrow spire, and matched his sharp climb between two buildings. A sudden danger sense struck Obi-Wan, causing him to dodge to one side as he came out the top. A large transport was flying overhead. He dove under it and went around, but when he came back up, Anakin was far ahead.   
Obi-Wan watched Anakin land on a small landing platform on the roof of a building, leaving little room for another ship. Their fighter would have to land somewhere else.   
"We're going to lose him," said Cali.   
"We can't!" he replied. May be he could climb out and jump over to the roof while Cali...   
Knowing his thoughts, Cali cut in, "I'm no pilot Obi-Wan. I'll go," she said softly.   
Seeing no other course of action, Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed. For a moment, he caught her eyes. "Be careful," he cautioned tenderly.   
"I will," Cali promised. Obi-Wan flew the fighter slowly along the roof and opened the canopy. Cali climbed out, lightsaber in hand, and flipped across the gap.   
She landed lightly on the roof's edge. The exit ramp of Anakin's ship was already down, so she waited at the bottom. The wind blew the corners of her green tunic around her legs, and strands of her tied-back hair worked loose from the rest, drifting around her face.   
After a moment, a tall figure appeared at the top of the ramp. Anakin strode confidently down and looked down at her as if trying to remember who she was.   
"Oh yes," he said. "I remember you. You're Obi-Wan's little girlfriend."   
"So I am," Cali said evenly.   
"This will be easier than I thought," he said.   
"We will see," Cali replied.   
Anakin ignited his lightsaber and swung at her. She quickly activated hers and defended herself. As he swung again, she saw someone sneak down the ship's ramp and start to run away.   
"Don't try to escape, Padme. I can sense you easily from over here," Anakin warned.   
The figure stopped and stood hesitantly. Anakin turned his attention back to Cali. With a vicious grin, he lunged at her. Cali threw her body into a twist, carrying herself safely beside him. She struck out with her lightsaber as she spun behind him, but only hit air. He flipped over her head and struck high at her back. Cali ducked under the blade and blocked the blow that followed it. Anakin's foot shot out at her stomach, but Cali sensed it coming and dodged narrowly out of the way. She took a deep breath, unsettled. Got to be more careful, she thought. He's pulled that trick before. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

The little fighter skimmed the tops of the skyscrapers as Obi-Wan searched for a spot to land. There. He saw one on top of a skyscraper. It was a little farther away than he would have liked, but it would have to do. He set the ship down gently and shut down the engines. Unstrapping his safety harness, he fairly launched out as the canopy opened. He hit the ground running. There was a turbolift entrance standing alone on the roof. He could use the lift to get to a level with a bridge.   
He ran straight into the open lift, quickly looking over the floors. He spotted one with a bridge symbol and pushed it. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Two blue lightsabers crackled angrily as they crossed between the two opponents. Anakin smiled brutally as he used his greater weight and strength to drive Cali backwards. She braced her legs under her body and valiantly tried to hold her ground. They stared at each other, not flinching. Summoning all her strength, Cali managed to push him away. She swung her lightsaber in a wide arc at his waist. Anakin leaped over it and retaliated with a blow of his own. Cali blocked again, bracing herself against him once more. This time, Anakin released after just a moment, then raised his hand, sending a wave of the Force to push her backwards, sliding along the floor. Cali leaped to her feet quickly, looking hastily behind her to check her distance from the roof's edge. What she saw was none too reassuring. Hurry, Obi-Wan, she pleaded. I can't keep this up forever! 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

I'm coming Cali! Obi-Wan thought. Just hang on! He ran at top speed down the covered tunnel that bridged the gap between two monstrous buildings. Startled pedestrians stepped out of his way, looking curiously at the man sprinting through the halls in a civilized place like Coruscant. The bridge ended, and Obi-Wan found himself in a new hallway. There has to be a lift around here somewhere, he thought. He closed his eyes and searched the Force for a lift. Finding one, he ran for the hallway where it was located. He pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali stood alert and ready as Anakin approached. He put his hand casually on his hip and chucked at her.   
"Well, well, well. Now look who's calling for help."   
Cali said nothing, but set her mouth in a straight line and held her saber ready.   
"He'll never make it, you know," Anakin remarked coolly. "The lift is broken." He laughed as the determined look on her face faltered. "Oh, yes. You're in trouble now. And there's nothing he can do to help you." 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Obi-Wan shifted his weight nervously as he waited. Why isn't it coming? he thought. Finally, he could wait no longer. Igniting his lightsaber, he thrust the blade into the metal, cutting a wide circle for him to fit through. He was careful not to touch the burning edges as he jumped into the shaft. He caught the service rungs on the other side and began climbing up toward daylight. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

Cali's breath quickened as she ran through her options. Soon, she realized there was no way out, and it was doubtful that she could defeat him. He was bigger and stronger, and she had missed so many years of practice! Accepting her fate, she straightened up and said, "If you must kill me, Anakin, then I will die fighting!"   
His face darkened angrily. "My name," he said, "is Vader!"   
He lunged at her, brandishing his saber. He attacked fiercely, throwing his body into every blow. Cali moved defensively, slowly losing ground. His blows became rhythmic and powerful. Cali's hands were numb from the jarring impacts.   
Suddenly, he turned and jabbed her with his elbow, making her momentarily lose her concentration. Then she was hit by a wave of   
the Force, sending her flying and knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. She hit the ground hard and tumbled to a stop on the very edge of the roof. Her lightsaber slid over the edge before her eyes and fell an unfathomably long distance to the street below.   
Slowly, two black boots stepped into her view. Slowly, Cali raised her eyes to meet her attacker's.   
"Now," he said dramatically, "You will die."   
"Stop!" called a familiar voice. Obi-Wan stood at the turbolift entrance, lightsaber in hand. He stepped forward. "Your fight is with me."   
Anakin grinned sadistically. "Ah, that's true. But, if I kill her, it will hurt you more, and for longer, than if I killed you now."   
Obi-Wan hesitated, recognizing the truth in those words. If Cali were gone... He cleared his mind. He had to focus.   
His eyes met Cali's. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, she said. The words came into his head softly. I'm not afraid anymore. Don't be afraid for me.   
"Say goodbye, Obi-Wan," said Anakin.   
Goodbye, said Cali. I love you.   
Anakin raised his lightsaber. Obi-Wan ran forward, but he seemed to be stuck in slow motion. He couldn't get there quickly enough. Someone was yelling "Nooooooooooooo!" The lightsaber swung down.   
When Obi-Wan reached his former apprentice, Anakin was vulnerable with his lightsaber pointed down at his victim. Obi-Wan hit him hard with his shoulder, knocking him away. Surprised, Anakin attempted to defend himself. He clumsily blocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber on its first swing. He backed up toward the center of the building, trying to regain his concentration. Everywhere he went, Obi-Wan was there, blocking him. He was like a whirlwind. Anakin couldn't get a single swing in. He had never seen his master fight like this. The young man was driven quickly back until he felt his heel hit the edge of the open lift shaft. Obi-Wan kept his lightsaber pointed steadily at Anakin's chest.   
"Are you going to kill me now?" he asked.   
"No," Obi-Wan answered. He turned off his lightsaber. "Jedi don't kill for revenge. Now go. Don't come back here."   
Anakin cautiously turned and jumped down the shaft. Obi-Wan heard him catch the service rungs with an echoing clang. A pattern of clangs followed until the sound faded into silence.   
Obi-Wan became aware of the sound of his own breathing as he stood alone looking down the shaft. "Cali..." he whispered to himself. He ran to where she lay on the ground, her arms and head sprawled over the edge of the roof.   
At her side, he dropped to his knees and pulled her limp body away from the edge. Gently, he lifted her head, cradling it in his arms.   
"Cali," he said, brushing her hair away from her face. Slowly, her eyes opened.   
"Cali! You're alive! Oh thank the Force!"   
"No," Cali said weakly. Her voice had lost all of its usual resonance. Disbelieving, Obi-Wan pulled his hand away from her body. It was wet with blood. Her side bore a deep slice from Anakin's lightsaber.   
Obi-Wan 's hands trembled, and his face plainly displayed his helplessness. He tried to speak, but he had no words.   
Cali unsteadily put her hand on his cheek. "Even if I had known..." she murmured. "Even if I knew it would end-- like this, I still wouldn't change a thing. You were worth it. If I had stayed back on Chad it would have been... empty."   
"Oh, Cali," Obi-Wan cried softly.   
"I mean it. I'm not afraid anymore. We'll see each other again, I know it."   
"Cali," Obi-Wan whispered her name. "Cali, I love you."   
"And I you," she breathed.   
Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed her. With her last breath Cali kissed back, then faded quietly away, leaving Obi-Wan holding an empty set of clothes.   
Fighting back stinging tears, Obi-Wan sat up, still holding her cloak. He buried his face in the rough brown cloth, clenching his fists with grief. He didn't see a small figure come out of the shadows under the ship's landing ramp and walk quietly across the expanse of duracrete roof. It stopped just behind him and bent down. She touched his shoulder gently. He started slightly and looked over at her. Padme said nothing, but looked at him with sympathy.   
Obi-Wan looked back down and began to gather up Cali's clothes. As he did, something fell out. It hit the ground with a bell-like chime and rolled to a stop a few feet away. He picked it up and got to his feet. It was Cali's ring.   
Padme peered over his shoulder, trying to see what it was. Obi-Wan handed it to her and turned his face away so she wouldn't see the shine of new tears gathering in his eyes.   
Instantly, she recognized it as an Alderaanian ring. She knew that he must have bought it for her while the two jedi were on the planet. She looked up at him with deep compassion. She understood. 

({):[''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]:[IIII]{:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::> 

What remained of Cali, her clothes, were burned in a solemn ceremony on Coruscant, a traditional funeral for a Jedi. Obi-Wan was silent, aware of only a dull ache in his chest. His heart went out to the other mourners there. Many of them had lost Cali for the second time. He watched their faces reflect their pain, bathed in orange light from the fire. Still, he thought, none suffered the pain that he did for her, the lament of what might have been, the life they might have had together.   
Slowly, the pyre burned down and went out. Slowly, the mourners dispersed, silently returning to their lives.   
Obi-Wan went outside to the balcony. It was dark out, and the city shimmered with thousands of brilliant lights. He leaned on the balustrade, not seeing the lights and streets of Coruscant. Clasped in his hand was the ring, his last reminder of Cali. As he was absorbed in his thoughts, he was unable to push away the guilt that haunted him: if only he had gotten to her a bit sooner, perhaps she would be still living. He should have run faster, not hesitated to speak to Anakin. Why had he not saved her? Anger at himself flooded him. He clenched the ring and almost threw it down into the streets. Let it be gone, gone with her. Let it go down in the streets with the lightsaber she lost and be found years from now by someone who doesn't care.   
But he stopped himself. He withdrew his hand and gazed at the ring, tiny and beautiful there in the expanse of his palm. It was gentle and blue, sinuous and feminine, and everything that Cali had once been, only gathered into cold, hard metal. He should not lose it, he decided. It was all that was left.   
Obi-Wan returned home and found an extra piece of string. He looped it through the ring and tied it around his neck. The cold metal lay against his heart under his clothes.   
"Now," he whispered to the air, "you are with me forever." 

THE END 


End file.
